


Hiling (Plea)

by renzie17



Series: Zutara Kundiman [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Soulmates, ish? Lol, zutara OPM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renzie17/pseuds/renzie17
Summary: “Natanim sa puso ko yaong isang pag-ibig na pinakasasamba sa loob ng dibdib.”( My heart has been instilled with a love that my soul most reveres. )—Nicanor AbelardoThe plea felt like shirshu venom on his lips, numbing, isolating. Yet it was like sand, crumbling at the slightest movement of his hand. She was so far, so out of reach.For zutara opm day 7: buwan, araw, at mga tala (moon, sun, and stars)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Kundiman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hiling (Plea)

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I’m posting this late.   
> This is a prequel (-ish?) to my other drabble “Kung Hindi Man (If It Were Not So)”. You can check that out if you want to ahahah! I put the two together in a Kundiman series I may or may not update once in a while ahaha no promises kfvnajknv
> 
> Full lyrics with translation at the end.
> 
> The song:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1HZUdgaPzUka1hhNevwFrQ?si=JIOBqdciSVS2LTVdINSNHg

**_Hiling (Plea)_ **

º

_“Natanim sa puso ko yaong isang pag-ibig na pinakasasamba sa loob ng dibdib.”_

_( My heart has been instilled with a love that my soul most reveres. )_

_—Nicanor Abelardo_

º

His heart was heavy with a plea to the heavens. His eyes gazed intently at the moon whose light shined brightly against the waves of the ocean, the stars decorating her heavenly abode. The plea was itching to burst from the depths of his heart, words ready to spill from the tip of his tongue.

He was enraptured, captivated by her beauty, the way she fills the darkness of night with a light that rivaled the brightness of day. He wanted to reach out as her presence filled him with a warmth that could keep him alive in the coldest winter nights. He wanted to drown in her light and be swept away into her arms. 

On his mouth was a plea to the spirits, a plea to remove him from the path which he walks, a path too narrow, too restraining for him to pursue a love that could have been. It was a plea to uproot the steadily growing monster planted in the plains of his soul.

He shook his head. It felt wrong to call such love a monster, but that’s what it felt like to him: a steady growing entity that could take over the reigns he had on his life, a life that was now responsible for the lives of an entire nation.

But he was enraptured, captivated by her beauty, the way she smiles at him when he says hello, the way she would casually touch his shoulder to express something she was saying. He wanted to reach out, feel her hand in his like the day he lay on the ground after having taken a bolt of lightning for her, to feel her warmth again, the same warmth that kept him tethered to the world as his sight had gone dim and his surroundings cold.

The stillness of the night felt like a sick juxtaposition against the turmoil in his head. It might sound cliche, but what he felt for her was so wrong—she was with someone else, and no matter how hard he tried to justify courting her in his head, he knew it was much too early for his people to accept someone who wasn’t from his motherland. Even more so, his honor refused to betray one of his best friends no matter how much he wanted to snatch her away from his arms and carry her into the night.

He was almost certain she felt the same in the way her eyes lingered a moment too long, the way she would sometimes flinch at the touch of his hand and tuck her hair behind her ears—that was her tell, he had learned, when she felt nervous or shy about anything. It was in the way she would catch her breath when she noticed how close their faces were from each other, the way she would avert her gaze from his and land on his lips for not longer than a second, but certainly a second too long. 

It might sound cliche, but what he felt for her was so right, in the way her very presence brightens his day, in the way she always manages to snap some sense into him when he meets a dead end, the way she motivates him to be a better version of himself. She was his equal, the moon to his sun, the night to his day, the water to his fire.

The plea felt like shirshu venom on his lips, numbing, isolating. Yet it was like sand, crumbling at the slightest movement of his hand. She was so far, so out of reach. 

That night, he made up his mind with a new found vigor. He can’t have her, but really, she was never anyone’s to begin with. She was her own person. She was Katara. If she didn’t choose him in this lifetime, then perhaps in the next she would, or the one after that. He would fight and fight until he was united with her, but not this time. No, this time he cannot be with her.

As he gazed into the night sky, the full moon shining down upon him, he felt closer to her, closer to what might have been had he been bolder, closer to what felt right had he so much as dared to fight for the feelings he harbored for her.

But as the moon wanes and waxes, he must hide his true feelings once again, tuck them into the back of his mind until they make themselves known to him again. It was a vicious cycle, but a cycle he must endure, 

The moon’s radiant light shined down on him, but as he returned to his quarters, he pulled the thick curtains over all the windows and allowed himself to be swallowed by the shadows once again.

º

Butuing Marikit

Butuing marikit sa gabi ng buhay,

Ang bawat kislap mo’y ligaya ang taglay.

Yaring aking palad iyong patnubayan

At kahit na sinag, ako’y bahaginan.

Natanim sa puso ko yaong isang pag-ibig

Na pinakasasamba sa loob ng dibdib.

Sa iyong luningning, laging masasabik,

Ikaw ang pangarap, bituing marikit.

Lapitan mo ako, halina Bituin!

At ating pag-isahin ang mga damdamin.

Ang sabik kong diwa’y huwag mong uhawin

Sa batis ng iyong wagas na paggiliw.

_ Beautiful Star _

_Beautiful star in life’s eve,_

_Each twinkle you make brings me joy._

_May you light the path that leads to my fate;_

_Even a little light would be enough for me._

_My heart has been instilled with a love_

_That my soul most reveres._

_I constantly long for your light._

_You are my dream, beautiful star._

_Come closer, dear Star!_

_And together let us unite our desires._

_Leave not my longing soul dry_

_At the river of your overflowing love._

º

º

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah I had this idea right before zkopm started. My major professor gave me a copy of sheet music for this song and I fell in love with it. Then as we tackled Kundiman in my Philippine Music class with zkopm coming in just a couple of days, I had a eureka moment and wrote this down based on that song.
> 
> The idea was to showcase Philippine classical music through zutara, but as a busy working student I had no time to prepare for that hAH. (HELL I COULDN’T EVEN FINISH MY CHAPTERED FIC ON TIME) Okay I just had an idea to do that next year, if there’s a next year for zkopm ahaahha thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
